The phone call
by gunner brat
Summary: When Petunia Dursley receives a phone call it changes everyone in her house. T just to be safe.


Disclaimer: Do not own or make money off of this

Challenge info: Prompt mistake School of Prompt Challenge

Dursley Home Harry and Dudley Age 3

"Even in death, Lily had to be right!" she said with a bitter smile softly. It still hurt to think of Lily but she her son was much like her that it hurt her to look at him. She remembered at the speed that Lily developed and looking at Dudley and Harry, he was the same, and outpacing her son by miles. Lily always was her better and in the end she just gave up. It felt like she was in the shadow of her sister even years after she had passed away. The sun was setting and she wished that it would just go down so that she could sleep. Finishing wiping down the counter she looked at the boys and smiled. They had just finished eating with Harry feeding himself and Dudley still wanting to be fed.

The phone rang and she bit back a sigh. The two boys were playing quietly when she walked away to answer it. She waited until the third ring then answered it as she pasted a smile on her face. The smile fell as she heard the somber voice on the other end of the line. "This is Anne. I'm from Human Resources from Grunnings, Is Vernon Dursley home?"

"He told me he was working late for the next two weeks…" Petunia said.

"I see. Have a nice day ," the woman said but before she hung up she heard the woman say that Vernon wasn't at work and he didn't have a new client.

She frowned at the phone but put it down as Dudley beat on her leg. _The little monster was just like her…_ "Dudley- What's wrong?" she asked as she pet his hair.

"Harry… Harry hit me!" the boy said as he rubbed his face. She noticed that he was trying to nurse his fist and looking over at Harry saw him with a red mark on his face. She frowned and as if moving to kiss his cheek stretched out the hand he was nursing. He yelped as she did so and giving him a look of disappointment she turned away to check on Harry. He was quiet and looking down. Deciding they were both okay and would heal she declared it was bed time.

"I'm not tired!" he yelled as he bit back a yawn. She grinned as he did so. Nodding in agreement she put him on the couch as she led Harry to bed where he brushed his teeth and went to bed. By the time she went down Dudley was asleep on the couch and she carried him to be after brushing his teeth as well. Putting him in bed she put the covers over him and waited until it was 10 at night to go to bed. She heard him enter the room staring into the darkness after eleven. Closing her eyes she slept peacefully.

Morning after

Petunia woke up early to prepare breakfast. It was still dark out but she needed to get ready for the day. After her morning routine was done she went down and prepared breakfast for two adults and two kids. He came down carrying Dudley as Harry was following them quietly. Dudley was soundly sleeping while Harry was yawning. She put him on the couch and the two ate their breakfast in an awkward silence. She hadn't put away the food but the left overs weren't touched so it still was good or he ate out. With Dudley and Harry there they tried to make small talk but neither of them seemed able to find a good topic. In the end, he left the house at his usual time and she was left alone with the boys. Harry was looking up at her with wide eyes, "Are you okay, Aunt Tuney?"

Her eyes began to water before she awkwardly patted his head, "Yes, Harry, I'm fine. You go sit down and I'll get you boys your food." He nodded and pulled himself up onto the chair. Dudley refused to move from his spot so she had to carry him to the table. The day was depressingly mundane but she didn't think much of it until a woman called for Vernon. She was confirming a dinner date and was wondering when Vernon would be home. She gave a non-answer and then hung up. After putting the boys to bed early she waited for Vernon to come home. The lights were off so he walked in with his collar in a mess and lipstick on his face as he turned on the light. She just hissed one sentence before going upstairs and locking the door.

"Lily always said it was a mistake to marry you!"

Dursley residence a month later

The dinner was set on the table and Vernon came home immediately. They had an awkward dinner in silence. Now the boys were sent up to bed right away, they had too many arguments over what happened the past month. Vernon denied everything but when she reached for his case he jerked away. After she got it and opened it she saw that he had brought something extra with him. It was wrapped in a bag and looked to be a women's undergarment. He paled and admitted that he wasn't entirely faithful to her. She didn't ask for numbers- only said that she didn't want to divorce and that he was going to have to pay for adult classes for her and a baby sitter to care for the boys. The rest of the year and next year she worked hard to get high grades between caring for children.

Dursley Residence Dudley and Harry age 6

Petunia walked Harry to school as Dudley was given a ride to school. He enjoyed spending time with Aunt Tuney. She was nice to him unlike Dudley and Uncle Vernon. She had even gotten him into a mixed classroom so he wasn't that bored in school. He was doing well in school and Dudley was in the middle of the year. He was allowed to go to the library with his class and no one noticed he picked out books to read that were for older years. He clutched his lunch- it wasn't as tasty looking as his cousins but he had lunch. His smile was more than enough of a reward even if it meant that she had to take on a later part-time shift.

Dursley Residence Dudley and Harry age 8

A lot had changed since the boys were three years old. She longed for normality so much that she forgot that she could excel. She wasn't as special or smart as Lily but she always worked harder than her to not be left behind. Her time in school left her disillusioned and when she couldn't get the job she wanted she took the menial one. Once she met Vernon her fate was sealed, and she became a home maker. He didn't give the option of continuing school. In the end she gave up and did what she could. She was working part-time though once Harry and Dudley were thirteen, she would be able to work more hours. She had it all planned out.

Dursley Residence Dudley and Harry age 11

The dreaded letter came. She looked at it, and felt a pang of regret. Putting it in her apron she wondered how Vernon would take it. He was happy that the boy would be gone, and even agreed to drive Harry once he needed the supplies for the school. He stopped trying to 'stomp' the magic out of Harry when she did. It took years to accept that Harry was probably magical- but he didn't show any signs of it. He was a happy, well-adjusted child and on his way to be a great wizard.


End file.
